<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>weeping angels by vicen_non</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679306">weeping angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicen_non/pseuds/vicen_non'>vicen_non</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Extra Pages [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Killertale Sans - Freeform, Statue Dream, Thriller, Weeping Angels - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicen_non/pseuds/vicen_non</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is moving Dream's statue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Extra Pages [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>weeping angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
When he sees it, Nightmare does not flinch. His mouth curls into a sneer, and Dream’s unblinking expression bores into his face. The following second, he is thrashing his men to know - who moved the statue.</p><p>The answer, resoundingly, with unison and truth - was no one. </p><p>"Am I to believe that it moved on its own?"</p><p>Venom dripped from his tongue. No one dared to answer him now - save for Killer. "Maybe it's still alive." He suggested, tilting his head in a mischievous way. "Like a weeping angel. Moving when unwatched... in the blink of an eye."</p><p>Silence. </p><p>"Good thing we don't need to blink, ey?"</p><p>Nightmare tasted their slight discomfort and could not believe they would buy into Killer’s schemes. He beckoned Killer to chat with him privately in his office, while the others left to their rooms once more on solid grounds not to fuck up. </p><p><br/>
Nightmare looked at Killer. </p><p>"You've seen it move."</p><p>Killer chuckles. If he were some other man, he would miss the underlying hint of tension under his unaffected tone. The slightest tightness of his shoulders. "I was having a stroll past the hall it usually stands in. Saw it in its place, kept on going, felt someone watching me." His smile stretched. "Horror was in the kitchen. Dust wasn't creeping around, he doesn’t give a shit. Cross is too busy moping in his damn room all the time to take a walk."</p><p>"I walk past it. Back turned, hear someone breathe - and the thing is gone. Hall is always dark, but there's no fucking way it could've up and ran quietly. Found it back tomorrow morning."</p><p>Nightmare pinches his nose and then massages his temples. "This sounds....  utterly fictitious."</p><p>"How can you prove this."</p><p>Killer continues his gaze with the statue behind Nightmare, whose pale finger had gone to hush him in front of its mouth. Nightmare was none the wiser all throughout Killer’s story. His chest felt... slightly uneasy. </p><p>"Well Boss, you'd just have to believe me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>